


Jacuzzi Ideas

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard and Alex know how to have a good time together.





	Jacuzzi Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> The naughty thoughts struck again yesterday. I'm not even sorry.

 

_**Vulcan** _

 

 

Alex yawned, closed his eyes and stretched his legs, enjoying the feeling of the warm jacuzzi water around him.

"Hello," a voice suddenly interrupted.

He opened his eyes. "Oh, hey... what are you doing back so early? I thought you and Laurent wanted to go to the city together after you picked him up from school?"

"We _were_ in the city, but then we met Sarok and his parents there," Picard replied. "He and Laurent decided it would be logical for them to spend the rest of the afternoon together."

"Hmm, I see..." Alex smiled invitingly. "Then why don't you come in?"

Picard frowned. "Now?"

"You got anything better to do?"

"No, not really..."

"Well, then...?"

"Alright." Picard slowly removed his clothes - much to Alex' delight - and then climbed into the jacuzzi and sat down next to his husband.

"You know, you're not really using this thing as much as I thought you would," Alex remarked.

"I simply think it's boring to sit here on my own."

"Are you trying to say that we should sit here together more often?"

Picard returned Alex' intense gaze. "Maybe...?"

The young bartender smiled, leaned forward and began to kiss Picard's neck while he moved his hand over his muscled chest and then underwater, where he took Picard's cock and began to stroke it firmly, bringing it to erectness.

"Oh... Alexander... mmm..."

Alex grinned and moved his hand even faster up and down Picard's now fully erect cock, pulling the foreskin over the tip and back down in deliciously quick movements. The ambassador bucked his hips and moaned - it had been a while since the two of them had had the chance for an intimate moment, and _this_ was just _too_ good - while Alex' lips moved over his shoulder and his other hand began to stroke Picard's balls, squeezing them gently until Picard could no longer hold himself back and came, hard and fast.

Alex continued to pump Picard's cock and only when the throbbing had subsided did he let go. "I hope my idea of how to make things less boring in here meets with your approval...?"

Picard took a deep breath. "It certainly does." He leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on Alex' lips. "In fact, I think I have an idea as well..."

"Mmm... I can't wait to see what you have in mind..."

 


End file.
